Valentines Day To Remember
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella remember all the valentines day they have shared together so far. So this valentines day that Troy and Gabriella spend together will be one to remember. This is a Four Shot!


**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton are married now but they still remember all of the valentines days they had share together. They hope when they had kids they would have some Valentines days to remember too. So Troy and Gabriella had a 1 year old daughter Emma Lucille Bolton and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella's Bolton love for each other was stronger then ever. Troy was watching his pregnant wife Gabriella make dinner. Troy remember the first valentines day they had spent together. He thought back to that day he had left red roses in her locker at school.**

**Flashback:**

**Troy decided he would leave his girlfriend red roses and notes in her locker and at the desk she sat at. So every day Troy left a red rose in her locker with a love note or there were days he would leave it at the desk she sat at. Troy would do this every day leading up to Valentines day. Troy planned a romantic dinner for him and Gabriella to have together on Valentines day. Troy also had decided to give Gabriella a promise ring on valentines day too. Troy could not wait to spend Valentines day with his girlfriend Gabriella.**

**So on valentines day Troy told Gabriella how much he loved her and she said the same to him. Troy gave Gabriella a red rose to her before he went to practice. Gabriella had decided she was going to have sex with Troy that night. So Gabriella decided to skip her second period class to go to the mall to buy a sexy blue teddy to wear for Troy to take off of her. Gabriella had gotten back to the school on time for the lunch hour. **

**So after school Troy took Gabriella home and told her he would pick her up at 7 pm that night. So Troy went home to finish the last of his plans for his night with Gabriella. Gabriella went up stairs to her room and did her homework first. Gabriella decided to take a shower before getting ready for her valentines day date with her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella put on her sexy blue teddy on before putting the dress over it. Gabriella also put on a sexy pair of blue underwear under neath her dress. Gabriella knew she was ready to have sex with her boyfriend Troy.**

**Troy picked Gabriella up that night and took her out to dinner. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the park and sat on a blanket to watch the stars for a while. Then Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to eat some chocolate cover strawberries. Troy and Gabriella went up to his bedroom and shut the door. Troy and Gabriella were making out, which got really heated. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her that night. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure and she told him that she was . So when Troy took the dress off of Gabriella , he saw that she was in a sexy blue teddy. So that night Troy and Gabriella made love twice before falling asleep in each others arms for the night.**

**End Of Flashback**

**Gabriella asked her husband Troy what he was thinking about. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he was remembering the first valentines day they had together and also when they lost their virginities to each other on the first valentines day they had together. Gabriella told her husband Troy she still remembers that valentines day and that it was really amazing too. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before they ate their dinner. Troy put his one hand on his wife Gabriella's pregnant belly and felt the baby kick.**

**Troy and Gabriella fed dinner to their daughter Emma and then got Emma ready for bed. Troy washed the dishes, while Gabriella gave their daughter Emma a bath. Gabriella got Emma dressed in her pajamas and went to see if Troy was done washing the dishes. Troy finished washing the last dish and turn around to see his wife Gabriella with their daughter Emma. Troy dried his hands and went over to them. Troy took Emma into his arms and his wife Gabriella too. They went upstairs to put Emma to bed for the night. After Troy and Gabriella got done putting Emma to bed , they went to their bed room and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and went to take a quick shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to see if Emma was a wake. Gabriella changed Emma's diaper and got her dressed for the day. Gabriella and Emma went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Gabriella decided to give her husband Troy breakfast in bed. Gabriella made Troy some breakfast while their daughter Emma was finishing eating her breakfast. Gabriella took Emma back upsairs and to the master bedroom. Gabriella set Emma on the bed and told her to go wake daddy up. Gabriella went back down stairs to get the tray that had Troy's breakfast on it. Mean while Emma crawled on her daddy's back to wake him up. Troy woke up and saw his daughter Emma on him. Troy gave his daughter Emma a kiss on the cheek and ask her where mommy was at. Gabriella walked into the bedroom with Troy's breakfast. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she decided to bring him breakfast in bed. Troy thanked his wife Gabriella for giving him breakfast in bed. So Troy ate his breakfast while Gabriella took Emma to her room to change her diaper again.**

**Gabriella put Emma in her play pen to play with some toys. Gabriella went back to her husband Troy to see if he finished his breakfast which he had. Troy was taking a shower when Gabriella came back into their room. Gabriella made their bed and took the tray with the empy dishes on it down stairs. Gabriella put the dishes in the sink and put the tray back where she got it from. Gabriella went back upstairs and to the master bedroom to change her shirt. Troy was getting dress when she came into their room. Troy and Gabriella went to get Emma from her room to bring her down stairs with them. Once they were down stairs , they went to the living room to play with their daughter Emma.**

**Troy gave his wife Gabriella a few passionate kisses on lips before going back to playing with Emma. Gabriella watched her husband Troy play with their daughter Emma. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their second child to be born. Gabriella started thinking about what she and Troy did on their second valentines day they had together.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N The next flashback of the second valentines day that Troy and Gabriella spent together will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
